


A Questionable Night (Morty Smith X Male Reader)

by hey_its_kaz



Category: Rick and Morty
Genre: Anal Sex, First Time, Gay, Gay Sex, M/M, Oral Sex, Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-19
Updated: 2018-04-19
Packaged: 2019-04-18 01:30:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14202078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hey_its_kaz/pseuds/hey_its_kaz
Summary: In which two boys start to experiment and question themselves.





	A Questionable Night (Morty Smith X Male Reader)

"(y/n)! What a lovely surprise!" Beth smiled warmly at the two boys, wiping her hands along her apron. "You two are lucky, Pizza Rolls are in the oven." She waved slightly before walking back into the kitchen, most likely to sneak a glass of wine in before the house became too chaotic. 

"Awesome! Thanks, mom!" Morty called out as he raced up the stairs, (y/n)'s wrist within his tight grip. (y/n) laughed, crying out for Morty to slow down.

They reached the boys room, (y/n) flopping down on Morty's bed in a exasperated manner as he huffed and puffed. Morty turned and grabbed his laptop from his desk, jumping up so his leg was resting right above the others head. He clicked away at the keys, opening up Netflix and searching for some stupid movie they probably weren't even going to watch. Just background noise. As the seemingly scary horror movie played in the distance, the two chatted about anything that came to mind; school, homework, parents, siblings, girls.

Girls.. (y/n) never really has had a crush on a girl, well except that one time in a sandbox with Amanda.. but they were five with shit in their pants and too many memories of seeing mommy and daddy 'wrestling.' But his only friend in high school who has a major crush on a girl and pisses in class has some how gotten into his head. Yes, the pissing part is weird, and the whole 'crush on a girl' kind of puts a wrench in his plans, but... it's high school.. anything is possible when enough liquor is involved. But, he didn't want to drink any of the alcohol in this home. Beth has a reason to drink and she deserves to have a break, and Rick would definitely kill them without hesitation if they even thought about it. So this is another sleepover without any action. He'll just have to wait for an opportunity.

"Wanna go sneak into your sisters room and fuck with all her shit?" (y/n) asked with a mischievous smile.

"H-hell yeah!"

***

They munched on pizza rolls, still chilling in Morty's room, but now actually watching a movie. It was a dumb Mission Impossible movie, and since it was one in the morning, they couldn't think of anything better to do.

"Are your pizza rolls cold, too?" Morty suddenly asked, staring into his half eaten pizza roll as if he just found out the meaning of life.

"Yeah, but they've been sitting out for like six hours..." (y/n) looked down at their own, poking at them slightly. Morty eyed the other, biting the inside of his cheek. (y/n) (l/n), the boy he'd been friends with since the start of high school. These two had been on so many adventures together -on different planets or not. They once locked principle Vagina and Mr. Goldenfold in the class and may or may not have watched the two fuck.. (and they may or may not have gotten some awkward boners)... Another time where (y/n) tagged along on an adventure and Morty took the lead, and the two almost got raped by a king jelly bean...

There is a lot of gay sex in his memories with (y/n).. maybe that's why Morty was feeling the way he's been feeling the way he's been feeling. And since (y/n) was part of this, there's a good chance this was the reason why he feels this way towards his best friend..

"Hey, Panda..?" Morty chuckled, gazing up at the other boy, "hehe.. remember that nickname...?"

(y/n) looked over at him, a smirk on his lips and a soft glow along his cheeks, "yeah... yeah, still not letting me live that down...?"

Morty laughed, cupping his nose in a mocking way while (y/n) snickered, shoving him away. "Your eyes were all black and swollen after Anthony socked you and broke your nose! I'm surprised you didn't kill him that day!"

"Yeah yeah, we get it, I couldn't keep my word and punch him." He shook his head, his happy demeanor suddenly changing to a dark and broody one. Morty didn't notice, still laughing.

"Y-you looked really cute for like three weeks!"

The two paused, Morty tomato red, and (y/n) wide eyed. Their eyes met, but quickly looked back to the laptop screen. a few minutes off awkward breathing and action packed movie went by before Morty once again spoke up, but not daring to make eye contact. "Have you ever... y-you know.. thought about it?"

"Thought about what?" (y/n) knew what he was talking about, and he didn't really want to share his feelings for someone at one thirty in the morning on a school night.

"Just.. t-trying it.."

(y/n) panicked, he was reading into him. "D-dude... that's really gay.."

"W-well yeah! B-but, every dude has thought about it.. r-right..?"

(y/n) hesitated, yes.. he has thought about it, especially with the boy to his left, but he would never admit that to him. "S-sure... but.. it's still gay saying that to your male friend who is sitting right next to you.." He nervously chuckled, eyeing Morty out of the corner of his eye for his reaction. Morty shifted, rubbing his forearm with a small fake smile.

The two sat, once again, in tense silence, the only noise being heard was Tom Cruise's voice and echos of gunfire as the movie played on.

"I-if we were to.. try it-" Morty began,

(y/n) shot him a panic-stricken look, cheeks burning with the back of his neck covered in a layer of cold sweat. "W-which we're not." He corrected Morty, making the other nod.

"-It would still be a one time thing."

(y/n) nodded, gulping silently as he clutched the blankets closer to himself. The thought of Morty going down on him, his soft, luscious pinks lips kitty kissing his head, watching his every move as his eyes -his big, full of love brown eyes- stared back into his own. He physically shivered, shoving a fist full of blankets to his crotch, shamefully covering himself from the other.

He eyed the door, which was cracked and revealed an open bathroom. He could either try and get past Morty without showing himself to the other... or.. He could take up that offer..

No. That's ridiculous.. and extremely horrible.. using Morty would never be okay. But, Morty was offering.. and he does have a boner because of him..

"...You did say it would be a one time thing... right..?" (y/n) muttered, keeping his voice. He didn't want to come across as needy, but maybe now is the time to come forward with him.

Morty looked up at him, eyes glistening slightly. Was he seriously okay with this?! Was he really willing to do this with _him?_ Why and who on earth would agree with this? He was thankful, and really excited.. but.. still..

(y/n) stared in anticipation a little impatiently.. the erection wasn't going to last forever.. and he's kind of killing the vibe. Before he could open his mouth again, Morty tackled him down, already straddling him and attacking his lips. He ground his hips into the boy below him, restraining his wrist down, leaving him helpless and easily accessible.

He groaned, keeping his eyes closed as Morty moved against him. He acted as if he'd been doing this for years. Either that or he was _really_ horny. He moaned, keeping himself from thrusting up.

Morty, on the other hand, was loosing his shit. He started stressing, wondering if these enticing noises (y/n) made were in pain or arousal. He didn't know if he was grinding to hard, or applying to much pressure.. He watched the boy below him, keeping himself from crying out and finishing right then and there. He stopped, letting go of (y/n) and sitting back, panting like crazy.

"W-why'd you s-stop..?" (y/n) asked, letting out a shaky breath as he watched Morty get down on his elbows. His heart dropped.. oh.. he was doing _that..._ He rested on his elbows, Morty grinning a little as he slowly undid the button of his jeans. "T-tease..."

Morty giggled, pushing down his pants, with only little help from (y/n) lifting himself. His heart was racing, Morty's fingers trailing across his body, leaving goosebumps along his soft, fragile skin.

**Author's Note:**

> first little story on Archive of our Own. super pumped!


End file.
